O primeiro Natal
by Domina Gelidus
Summary: *UA* *Oneshot* Rin, Sesshoumaru, 10 menininhas orfãs e muito desastre! O que acontece quando Rin resolve ter um Natal tranquilo? *Para Palas Lis*


**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence... Infelizmente a Rumiko sensei teve a idéia primeiro. (soco no ar) Droga!**

**Dedicatória: É Natal!**

**Época de paz, amor, e oneshots de Natal!**

**É minha primeira, e eu estou dedicando a Palas Lis, que sempre foi muito fofa comigo, escreve bem pra caramba e merece um presente de Natal melhor, mas esse foi o único que eu pude arranjar... Gomen ne!**

**Lis-sama, espero que você goste! Feliz Natal querida!**

**Boa leitura!**

- - -

**O primeiro Natal**

_Por Domina Gelidus_

_Para Palas Lis_

Uma camada fina de neve cobria a rua, as calçadas, os carros, os telhados das lojas. Todas, sem exceção, tinham pequenas luzes coloridas a enfeitar suas vitrines. Algumas com guirlandas nas portas, outras com imagens engraçadas do Papai Noel. A cidade emanava o clima natalino.

E nada poderia descrever a felicidade de Rin! Nem de todas as outras pessoas que, apesar do frio, caminhavam entusiasmadas pelas ruas. Sorrisos e mais sorrisos espalhavam-se a cada vitrine, as vendas geralmente aumentavam muito naquela época do ano. Parecia que todos tinham prazer em comprar presentes.

Ah! E como Rin adoraria ser uma dessas pessoas, somente esperando o dia do Natal para presentear os pais, os irmãos, primos, tios, sobrinhos, qualquer um! Claro que, antes de tudo, ela precisava encontrar os membros da família, para então presenteá-los.

- E a senhorita deseja alguma coisa? – uma vendedora simpática aproximou-se.

Rin matutou por alguns segundos, antes de responder:

- Quero duas bonecas loiras, quatro morenas, uma ruiva e três daquela... – apontou para uma dentro da caixa na prateleira – com o cabelo castanho e cheia de cachinhos.

A mulher piscou por alguns instantes para depois sorrir.

- A senhorita poderia repetir?

Rin riu com naturalidade ao que a vendedora acompanhou.

- São muitas bonecas, senhorita... – a vendedora comentou, enquanto juntava todas em cima do balcão – Quer que embrulhe todas para presente?

Rin assentiu.

- São para minhas irmãs! – sorriu, enquanto pagava à vendedora e apanhava o saco grande de presentes.

Nem percebeu o olhar assustado que a pobre vendedora lançou a Rin antes que ela saísse da loja, feliz.

"Afinal de contas, eu tenho uma família!", caminhou apressada, carregando o grande saco com as bonecas debaixo do braço. Parou quando atingiu seu carro estacionado e, com certa dificuldade, abriu o porta-malas, onde depositou os presentes. Menos de quinze minutos depois, e ela estava estacionando na garagem do seu apartamento.

Subiu de elevador e encontrou a mesma dificuldade para abrir a porta com a chave. Entrou desajeitada e largou tudo em cima do sofá. Inclusive ela mesma. A lua estava tão bonita no céu, ela pensava enquanto relaxava os músculos nas almofadas. Suspirou e ouviu o estômago roncar, esticando o braço e apanhando o telefone na mesinha.

- Boa noite! – atendeu com entusiasmo – Quero uma pizza de _pepperoni_ com queijo extra! – sorriu do outro lado da linha e passou o endereço ao homem que falava com ela.

Desejou a ele um feliz Natal e, ainda sorrindo satisfeita, desligou o telefone.

Não demorou muito para apanhá-lo novamente.

- Boa noite senhora Kaede! – ela quase gritou ao telefone.

- _Menina! Tenha modos! Ainda parece que tem dez anos..._ – a senhora resmungou.

- Mas eu não sou mais uma criança, sua velhota! – ralhou, fazendo-se de emburrada – Como a senhora está?

A velha Kaede ignorou a ofensa, respondendo a Rin com sinceridade.

- _Ah menina... Estamos sentindo a sua falta!_ – ela suspirou – _Por que não vem passar o Natal aqui conosco?_

Rin também suspirou.

- Desculpe, senhora Kaede! Combinei com algumas amigas do trabalho! Nós vamos fazer uma festinha... – sorriu desanimada – Gostaria de saber se poderia passar por aí amanhã para entregar uns presentinhos...

- _Rin! Não precisava se preocupar com isso..._ – a velha riu, sem graça.

- Não são pra senhora, dona Kaede! – Rin retrucou – São para as meninas.

Kaede riu do outro lado da linha.

- _E eu não sei? Você as mima como se fosse a mãe delas!_

- Quem me dera, senhora Kaede... – suspirou desanimada.

- _Pois então venha! Estaremos a sua espera amanhã de manhã._

- Estarei aí! – ela quase gritou de entusiasmo novamente – Até mais senhora Kaede!

A outra ignorou o escândalo de Rin e, rindo alto também, despediu-se da jovem.

- - -

Seria uma cena memorável, se houvesse alguém para vê-la. Os cabelos estavam espalhados pelo tapete felpudo, uma das pernas apoiava-se no sofá, uma caixa de pizza estava jogada do outro lado da sala, enquanto um gato gordo e peludo lambia os restos mortais de queijo extra.

Rin parecia dormir tranqüilamente o sono dos anjos. Vestia uma calça surrada e uma blusa velha, mas que parecia confortável. A TV há muito não exibia nenhuma programação, e o sol aos poucos nascia no horizonte, iluminando a sala bem decorada do apartamento.

Ainda assim a pequena Rin não despertara.

Seu gato simpaticamente fora lamber suas bochechas sujas de _pepperoni_, mas Rin tampouco se importara. O corpo franzino espreguiçou-se longamente, apenas para voltar a dormir de novo segundos depois. Mas seu gato não desistiria. Aproximou-se da beirada do sofá, quase com um olhar safado e, subitamente, pulou sobre a barrida da jovem preguiçosa.

Rin sentou-se, assustada. Os cabelos em total desalinho e os olhos ainda sonolentos.

- Acordei! Estou acordada Max! – ela resmungou, procurando entender que ainda estava na sala e que nunca na verdade chegara ao quarto.

Passou a mão nos cabelos tentando vagamente arrumar as mechas rebeldes. Desistiu depois de longos minutos frustrados e, ainda sonolenta, começou a ajeitar a sala onde dormira a noite toda.

- Max! – ela gritou, recolhendo a caixa da pizza – Esse queijo vai te dar dor de barriga! E eu não vou levar você ao veterinário...

O gato resmungou e miou debaixo do sofá, ao que Rin não pôde evitar um risinho de graça.

Terminou de levar o lixo para fora e, preguiçosa, começou a despir-se até chegar ao banheiro. Ligou, então, o chuveiro e deixou-se aproveitar a ducha refrescante. Meia hora depois e Rin estava novamente descendo para a garagem, desajeitada com o enorme saco de bonecas debaixo do braço.

Colocou tudo no porta-malas, ligou o carro e saiu.

- - -

- _Rin! Onde você está?_ – uma Kagome raivosa esbravejava do outro lado da linha.

- Estou indo Ka-chan! Tenha paciência! – ela fez uma curva e parou no sinal – Tenho que entregar os presentes antes... Eu te disse ontem!

Kagome choramingou.

- Se você tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção, teria se lembrado e então teria levado a chave do escritório! – ela retrucou, altiva.

- _Não me venha com essa!_ – ela quase gritou – _Você sabe que Izayoi-sama vai vir aqui hoje para fecharmos o negócio! Eu preciso dessa chave Rin!_

- Mas Kagome! Eu tenho que entregar os presentes! – a outra retrucou – Se ela chegar, finja que foi tudo planejado e leve-a para tomar café em algum lugar! Eu chego aí em vinte minutos... – respondeu, estacionando em frente a um prédio antigo e um pouco mal conservado.

Desligou o celular e foi apanhar o saco de presentes no porta-malas.

Rin arrastou-se pelos degraus acima, até chegar à porta de entrada, onde tocou a campainha.

- Bom dia senhora Kaede! – ela sorriu quando a mulher abriu a porta.

- Menina! – a senhora foi ao encontro do abraço de Rin, demorando-se propositalmente – Já faz muito tempo! Entre, entre...

As duas caminharam para dentro do prédio, onde um salão grande e cheio de pinturas nas paredes recebia os convidados. Havia um silêncio quase que incômodo, mas que Rin já estava acostumada. Ambas caminharam para a sala de visitas numa porta grande de madeira de um das paredes ao lado. Pacientemente, sentaram-se no sofá, sempre conversando sobre algo banal.

- Tenho que ser rápida, Kaede! Kagome está em desespero porque esqueceu a chave do escritório! – fez uma pausa – De novo!

- As meninas ainda estão dormindo... Venha... – Kaede ajudou Rin com o grande saco de bonecas, enquanto subiam as escadas na direção dos quartos.

Caminharam em silêncio para não fazerem barulho e correrem o risco de acordar as crianças que dormiam. Assim que atingiram a primeira porta, Rin começou a procurar dentro da sacola.

- Anna... – ela puxou um pacote amarelo onde continha uma boneca loira – E... Yoko. – ela puxou mais um.

- Vão ficar todas muito felizes, menina Rin!

- Eu espero... – ela sorriu, entrando no quarto a passos leves e silenciosos.

Depositou os pacotes em suas respectivas camas e voltou ao encontro de Kaede.

- Vamos! Ainda temos quatro... – ela comentou, continuando pelo corredor junto da senhora.

Repetiu o mesmo processo em todos os cinco quartos, procurando as bonecas certas e depositando cada uma sobre as camas das pequenas meninas. Ao final do último quarto, ela notou que se passaram mais de vinte minutos.

- Kami! – ela sussurrou – Tenho que ir agora, senhora Kaede!

- Tem certeza que não quer vir passar o Natal aqui conosco? Sabe que é sempre bem vinda, Rin! – Kaede insistiu mais uma vez enquanto desciam as escadas.

Antes que a jovem pudesse responder, o barulho estridente do telefone ressoou pelo salão vazio.

- Kagome! – ela esbravejou – Já disse que estou indo! Largue de dramas! Izayoi-sama nunca apareceria no escritório a essa hora da manhã! Fique calma e relaxe! Conte até dez! – explicou e desligou antes que a outra pudesse contestar.

Kaede abafou um risinho.

- Ainda bem que o Natal está chegando... Você precisa de férias! – ela comentou.

- Kagome precisa de férias!

Ambas caminharam até a porta de saída, parando para encararem-se antes de despedirem-se.

- Feliz Natal para você, minha menina! – Kaede abraçou Rin de maneira protetora e depositou um beijo na bochecha rosada – Não fique muito tempo sem manter contato...

- Prometo que não vou!

A velha abriu a porta e Rin acenou uma última vez.

- Não foi uma boneca que eu pedi para o Papai Noel... – uma menininha de menos de dez anos argumentava da ponta da escada, segurando uma boneca loira que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos longos.

- Anna! – Rin abriu os braços para receber a pequena – Deveria estar na cama! Ainda é cedo!

- Queria ver você antes que fosse embora... – ela resmungou, ainda segurando a boneca – Por que não vai passar o Natal aqui com a gente? Você não gosta mais de mim?

Kaede e Rin entreolharam-se.

- Claro que não, Anna! É só que eu combinei outra coisa...

- Mas a Rin não tem mamãe, e nem papai... Igual a Anna! – ela comentou, cabisbaixa – Eu não quero que você passe o Natal sozinha!

Rin ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes.

- Eu não vou passar o Natal sozinha! Eu prometo! – ela sorriu, abraçando Anna mais uma vez.

O toque do telefone interrompeu as duas.

- Mas que coisa! – Rin resmungou, apanhando o aparelho e ignorando a chamada.

Anna e Kaede riram da cara de raiva de Rin.

- Prometa que vai se comportar... Ou o Papai Noel não vai trazer o seu presente! – Rin bagunçou os cabelos loiros e sorriu.

- Não sei se o Papai Noel vai trazer o que eu pedi pra ele... – ela desanimou de repente – É uma coisa meio difícil pra um velhinho carregar...

Rin e Kaede sorriram.

- Posso saber o que foi que você pediu, menina Anna? – Kaede quis saber.

Anna hesitou por alguns instantes.

- Um papai e uma mamãe... – ela olhou fixamente para os chinelos de quarto que usava, evitando encarar as expressões espantadas de Rin e Kaede.

- - -

"_- Um papai e uma mamãe..."_, a voz de Anna ainda ecoava na cabeça de Rin quando ela entrou no carro. Era sempre difícil naquela idade, aceitar que se estava sozinha no mundo.

Bem, não exatamente sozinha. Anna e as outras tinham Kaede, Rin e umas às outras. Mas a falta de um pai e uma mãe sempre estaria presente. Seria cada vez mais difícil dali para frente. "Pobre Anna", ela pensou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

O telefone tocou outra vez, interrompendo os pensamentos de Rin.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de atender, ela rosnou alto e ligou o carro.

- Já estou indo, Kagome! – ela gritou para si mesma, acelerando o carro sem prestar atenção no movimento da rua.

Não viu também o outro carro que vinha na sua direção, velozmente. A imprudência de Rin cobrou seu preço segundos depois. Ela sentiu o impacto forte, e viu o carro tombar para o lado com a força da batida.

Sentiu uma dor forte na cabeça e algo úmido escorrer por sua têmpora. Os sons ficaram distorcidos e as imagens começaram a ficar embaçadas. Um homem alto de cabelos longos estava do lado de fora, e alguma criança estava gritando seu nome.

Talvez ela estivesse morrendo.

Outra pontada lancinante atingiu sua cabeça, e a escuridão tomou conta de sua vista.

- - -

Sentiu um cheiro forte e franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados. Tentou lembrar-se de onde estava e ficou com medo de abrir os olhos. Ouviu vozes em algum lugar, mas não reconheceu nenhuma.

- Fica mais fácil se você abrir os olhos... – uma voz séria ecoou ao seu lado.

Abriu somente um olho e mirou ao redor.

- Onde estou? – indagou, um pouco assustada – Eu morri?

Não houve resposta. Apenas viu quando ombros largos debruçaram-se sobre ela e miraram seus olhos com uma pequena lanterna luminosa.

- Já estou acordada! Já acordei! – ela tentou desvencilhar-se – Quer parar com isso, senhor?

- Quantos dedos você vê? – ele perguntou, ainda mantendo o semblante sério.

- Isso importa? – ela mirou seus olhos cor da âmbar.

Ele suspirou. Guardando a pequena lanterna no bolso do jaleco e caminhando para os pés da cama.

- Você deveria ser o doutor? – ela indagou, enquanto ele anotava alguma coisa em uma ficha na sua mão.

Novamente ele não respondeu.

- Você deveria ser mais educado. – ela retrucou, visivelmente irritada.

- E você deveria ser mais agradecida. – ele terminou de anotar e olhou-a nos olhos.

Só então ela notou o curativo que ele tinha do lado direito da testa. O queixo e as mãos estavam levemente arranhados, mas nem por isso ela deixou de notar que ele era muito bonito. Por que os médicos sempre tinham que ser charmosos? Ela pensou.

Inexplicavelmente, ambos ficaram encarando-se por longos minutos.

- Você tem alta amanhã. Sugiro que ligue para alguém vir buscar você. – ele disse de repente, e saiu.

Rin suspirou, atônita. Não tivera nem tempo de desculpar-se com ele. E nem sequer sabia seu nome.

- Que ótimo Natal... – bufou, cruzando os braços feito uma criança.

- E depois diz que já não tem mais dez anos de idade! – a senhora entrou no quarto com as mãos na cintura – Você está bem, Rin? – ela indagou, preocupada.

- Estou, sim senhora! – riu, tentando parecer o mais saudável possível.

- Deixou todos nós preocupados!

- Nós? – ela franziu o cenho, ao que dez cabecinhas surgiram atrás da porta e nas janelas do corredor.

Sorrindo, Rin fez sinal para que as meninas entrassem.

Esse realmente seria um Natal muito, muito inesquecível.

- - -

Rin acordou sobressaltada. Suava frio.

- Pesadelo... Só um pesadelo... – ela repetiu para si mesma.

A lua ainda estava no alto do céu, e iluminava fracamente o quarto do hospital. A jovem olhou para o relógio do lado da cama. Não fazia nem duas horas que pegara no sono desde que voltara da bateria de exames que fizera. Fora difícil provar aos médicos que estava mesmo tudo bem com ela!

Inspirando boa quantidade de ar, a jovem levantou-se devagar, decidindo por caminhar um pouco pelos corredores para tirar a imagem de um Papai Noel homicida tentando matá-la com um saco grande e vermelho de bonecas loiras, morenas e ruivas.

Agarrou o soro que estava ligado em seu braço e saiu do quarto.

Nem terminou de fechar a porta quando _ele_ apareceu.

- Olá! – ela tentou ser mais simpática dessa vez.

- O que está fazendo de pé? – ele indagou, ainda sério – Precisa ficar deitada, é por isso que você está no hospital.

Rin suspirou, desanimada.

- Sim, eu sei doutor...

- Então volte para o quarto, senhorita. – ele ordenou sarcasticamente, abrindo a porta do quarto e fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse.

Rin não soube explicar porque obedeceu, apenas entrou e caminhou novamente na direção da cama.

- O senhor poderia ser mais gentil com seus pacientes... – ela comentou, virando-se para encará-lo apenas para ver a porta fechando-se – Mas o que...

Rin sentiu o sangue subir para o rosto. Mas que impertinência! Falta de educação!

- Vou mostrar pra ele... – levantou-se novamente, caminhando na direção da porta e saindo em busca do doutor petulante.

Caminhou até o fim do corredor, procurando pelo ser alto, de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados. Bonito, charmoso, forte... "Rin! Chega!", ela gritou para si mesma. Finalmente encontrou uma enfermeira que parecia ser mais amigável.

- Com licença... Estou procurando um médico alto, bonito... Quer dizer, não muito bonito! Uma beleza normal... Olhos dourados, ar de superioridade... Será que—

- Doutor Sesshoumaru... – ela bradou, observando Rin como se ela fosse alguma aberração.

- Sesshoumaru? É esse o nome dele? – parou por alguns instantes – Pois a senhora trate de dizer a ele que ser educado com os pacientes não dói nada! Ele precisa aprender umas boas maneiras!

- E você precisa aprender a dirigir... – a voz retrucou atrás dela.

Antes que pudesse protestar mais alguma coisa, viu a enfermeira sair de fininho, um pouco receosa do que pudesse acontecer em seguida.

- Devo mandar que amarrem você na cama?

- Não! O Senhor deve aprender a ser um pouco mais gentil! – ela virou-se com o dedo em riste.

- Minha cara senhorita... – ele começou, inspirando fundo e tentando manter a calma – Vou ter que pedir que volte para o quarto agora e espere até que amanheça para que possa voltar para sua rotina habitual...

- Não fuja do assunto! – ela continuou – O senhor não pode achar que é melhor que todos só porque é médico, alto e... e... Tem mania de ficar encarando as pessoas como se elas fossem insetos! Eu não sou um inseto!

Sem pestanejar, Sesshoumaru agarrou Rin pelo braços, carregando-a no colo e caminhando na direção de seu quarto.

- Você ficará aqui até amanhã de manhã! E trate de ligar para que alguém venha buscá-la! Seria melhor que você nunca mais ficasse atrás do volante! – ele esbravejou, quase a jogando na cama.

- O senhor é que deveria prestar mais atenção quando dirige! Tem idéia a que velocidade estava num bairro residencial?! Eu poderia processá-lo! – ela retrucou – Ah! Mas o senhor tem é que aprender umas boas maneiras! Seus pais não te ensinaram não?

- Vejo que os seus não te ensinaram a agradecer. Salvei a sua vida. Agora faça um favor a si mesma e fique no quarto! – respondeu, abrindo a porta e saindo em seguida.

- Eu não tenho pais! Seu grande idiota! – ela recostou-se na cama, cruzando os braços novamente e observando a neve que começara a cair do lado de fora.

- - -

- Rin! – a porta abriu-se bruscamente – Que bom que já está bem! – ela gritou.

Rin sentou-se de prontidão ainda com os olhos sonolentos.

- Estou acordada! Já acordei! – repetiu mais para si mesma que para Kagome.

- Querida, não pude vir ontem... Nem antes de ontem... Estava tão ocupada com a visita de Izayoi-sama! – Kagome continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, indo até Rin e dando-lhe um abraço apertado – Você acredita que ela acabou nem indo no dia do acidente? Ela remarcou para o dia seguinte...

- Isso é bom, já que o escritório ficou a manhã toda fechado! – ela sorriu para Kagome – Sinto muito ter que fazer você vir até aqui para me buscar...

- Não se preocupe com isso! – ela balançou as mãos num gesto distraído, entregando uma sacola de roupas à Rin - Preciso aproveitar para contar as novidades! – ela sentou-se na pequena poltrona ao lado da cama enquanto Rin começava a trocar-se.

- Novidades? Só estive no hospital por três dias... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Izayoi-sama assinou o contrato conosco para re-decorarmos a mansão. – ela disse, parecendo empolgada.

- Isso é ótimo Ka-chan! – Rin comentou enquanto vestia a blusa – Será muito bom para os negócios!

- E o filho dela é realmente muito bonito! – ela continuou – Gostei bastante do mais novo sabe? Mas Sesshoumaru não é de se jogar fora, com certeza não!

Rin começou a tossir freneticamente enquanto Kagome a observava com surpresa.

- Você está bem, Rin?

A jovem tossiu ainda mais quando o próprio Sesshoumaru adentrou o quarto, segurando os papéis para lhe dar alta. Kagome arregalou os olhos e começou a tossir também, enquanto Sesshoumaru observava ambas com ar interrogativo.

- Devo pedir que fique mais um dia para observação, senhorita Rin? – ele indagou, dizendo seu nome pela primeira vez.

Rin observou-o longamente, ouviu Kagome dar uma desculpa qualquer e sair dali, deixando os dois a sós. A mesma cena bizarra do dia anterior aconteceu. Ambos continuaram a fitar-se como se nada mais existisse ali, apenas os dois.

- Obrigada... – ela disse finalmente – Sinto muito por ter causado tantos transtornos. Estava distraída e não vi você no carro...

- Apenas certifique-se de não repetir o mesmo erro, senhorita Rin.

- Rin... Apenas Rin, por favor... – ela pediu, ficando levemente vermelha.

- Doutor Sesshoumaru, o paciente do quarto 204 está chamando pelo senhor. – uma enfermeira interrompeu, fazendo Rin finalmente desviar os olhos.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele já havia partido.

Sentiu-se culpada pela primeira vez por ter causado a ele tantos ferimentos. Ele não era tão ranzinza, afinal de contas.

Apressada, ela terminou de colocar as roupas velhas dentro da sacola e também saiu do quarto, indo à procura de Kagome que desaparecera misteriosamente. O que ela não notou, fora que deixara a carteira jogada sobre a cama do hospital.

- - -

Segunda-feira. Dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro. A véspera do Natal.

As pessoas pareciam ainda mais agitadas que nunca! Muitos se apressavam para comprar os presentes de última hora que haviam esquecido. Rin estava terminando algumas coisas no escritório, saíra do hospital na sexta e seus ferimentos já estavam bem melhores. Estava tão compenetrada que nem notou quando Kagome depositou um copo de café sobre sua mesa.

- Rin? – ela chamou pela segunda vez – Hoje é véspera de Natal! Vamos para casa!

- Vá você, Kagome. Preciso terminar esse projeto. – ela retrucou.

- E deixar você aí? Você precisa se arrumar para ir à festa do orfanato! – ela retrucou com as mãos na cintura.

Rin suspirou. O problema de mentir era que você tinha que atuar muito convincentemente.

- Está bem, está bem! Já vou! – ela apanhou o copo de café, seu casaco, sua bolsa e deu um abraço forte em Kagome – Feliz Natal, Ka-chan!

- Feliz Natal, Rin-chan! – ela retribuiu o abraço – Tem certeza que não quer ir lá em casa mais tarde?

- Acho que vou estar um pouco cansada... – ela sorriu, recusando – Mas obrigada mesmo assim. Por tudo...

- Que isso, Rin! Não se preocupe! Agora vá... E divirta-se! – Kagome acenou, também indo para sua sala para pegar suas coisas.

Rin desceu até o térreo para pegar um táxi e então chegar em casa, pedir uma pizza de _pepperoni_ com queijo extra e ver filmes natalinos até pegar no sono. Gostava do Natal, era uma data feliz. Só não gostava de intrometer-se na família dos outros, barganhando por uma festa de Natal. Não gostava de depender de alguém para ter um Natal feliz. Teria o seu em seu próprio apartamento, com Max e sua pizza. Sentiu uma ponta de tristeza por não passar no orfanato para dar um abraço nas pequenas meninas, mas aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças da sua própria infância, de quando ela vivia ali, com Kaede e outras da sua idade.

Suspirou, deveria esquecer aquela época. Lembrar-se apenas dos momentos felizes. Kaede fora uma boa "mãe" e não deveria sentir-se triste por isso.

Acenou para o porteiro e desejou-lhe um feliz Natal, caminhando para fora do prédio à procura de um táxi.

Esticou o braço quando avistou o pequeno veículo amarelo e tentou acenar mais visivelmente quando viu que ele não a vira.

- Mas que droga! – ela resmungou, vendo outro que vinha logo em seguida e tentando fazer um escândalo maior para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Também em vão. O carro passou bem perto dela, sobre uma pequena poça d'água, deixando Rin ensopada da cintura para baixo.

- Ótimo... – ela bufou – Alguém lá em cima me odeia! – ela tentou limpar a sujeira da roupa quando outro carro passou, molhando o resto que estava seco – Ora seu mal-educado! Por que não olha por onde dirige?! – ela saiu para o meio da rua, histérica e molhada – Volte aqui!

Ouviu uma buzina alta e encolheu-se, fechando os olhos.

Lá iria ela novamente para o hospital. Pelo menos viria Sesshoumaru, tão altivo e cheio de si. "No que você está pensando, Rin?!", ela repreendeu-se, ainda de olhos fechados, esperando pela pancada.

- Você tem o dom da distração. – ouviu a mesma voz séria e abriu os olhos repentinamente – Quer sair do meio da rua para que eu possa estacionar?

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse mover-se. Caminhou a passos lentos até a calçada e tentou imaginar o que diabos estaria Sesshoumaru fazendo ali.

Rapidamente ele parou o carro ao lado dela, descendo e encarando-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Você está bem? – ele indagou, mirando-lhe o rosto molhado.

Ela apenas assentiu, não conseguindo tirar os olhos dele.

- Rin? – ele chamou outra vez.

- Estou bem! Já está tudo bem! – ela balançou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rosto rubro.

Não pôde ver o leve sorriso que brotou no canto da boca de Sesshoumaru.

- Você esqueceu... – ele estendeu a mão com a carteira dela – No hospital.

Ela pegou a carteira, analisando-a como se houvesse algo de muito interessante nela.

- Obrigada... Senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor.

Silêncio. Voltaram a olhar-se, hipnotizados um com o outro.

Rin aproximou-se dele, observando cada detalhe do rosto bonito. Os olhos dourados pareciam querer engoli-la, absorvê-la para algum lugar distante. Entorpecidos, continuaram a aproximar-se, as respirações unidas.

E continuariam se não fosse outro carro apressado que passou atrás de Sesshoumaru, molhando-lhe o casado longo e as costas.

Rin não conteve o riso, enquanto via Sesshoumaru quase sair correndo atrás do motorista. Ele era belo até mesmo quando estava bravo. Talvez por isso gostara tanto de irritá-lo no hospital.

- Sinto muito, foi engraçado! – ela tentou defender-se quando ele lançou-lhe um olhar mortal – Deveria prestar mais atenção, Sesshoumaru! – ela caçoou dele outra vez.

- Deveria ter ficado em casa! – ele resmungou.

- Obrigada outra vez pela carteira... – ela sorriu para ele.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Sesshoumaru respondesse.

- Entre, vou levá-la para casa antes que acabe se matando. – ele ordenou, tirando o casaco e entrando no próprio carro.

Rin não teve tempo de recusar. Não que quisesse, mas morreria de vergonha.

Sentou-se encolhida ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que ligou o carro e seguiu na direção indicada por ela.

- - -

O carro prateado estacionou na frente do prédio residencial. Rin virou-se para agradecer e sair correndo, mas o espirro veio antes de qualquer coisa.

- Você precisa tomar um banho quente. – ele recomendou, observando o nariz dela que ficara vermelho.

- Sim... – ela respondeu com a voz abafada – Obrigada, Sesshoumaru...

Antes que ele pudesse responder-lhe, outro espirro partiu do homem de cabelos prateados. Rin sorriu.

Sesshoumaru praguejou.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, notando o nariz dele também vermelho.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, dando outro espirro.

- Por que não entra para se secar? – ela perguntou, arregalando os olhos para a própria pergunta que fizera.

Sesshoumaru ia recusar quando ambos espirraram novamente.

- Sim, é melhor subirmos. Você se seca e bebe algo quente... É o mínimo que eu posso fazer... – ela insistiu, não sabendo de onde vinham todas aquelas palavras absurdas.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e saiu do carro, enquanto Rin subia as escadas para alcançar a porta.

Entraram no elevador em silêncio e em silêncio saíram de dentro dele. Rin parecia constrangida, ao que Sesshoumaru logo notou.

Um pouco trêmula, ela pegou as chaves para abrir a porta do apartamento, quando espirrou subitamente e deixou que as chaves caíssem no chão.

Sesshoumaru abaixou-se para apanhá-las e Rin fez o mesmo. Encontraram-se aos pés da porta, tentando pegar o mesmo molho de chaves. Voltaram a observar-se, silenciosamente. Estranhamente não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro.

- Ouviu isso? – ela perguntou, colocando o ouvido na porta do apartamento – Max deve estar com fome! Por isso está miando! Pobrezinho...

Ela levantou-se e abriu a porta, convidando Sesshoumaru para entrar.

Jogou a bolsa e o casaco em algum lugar no sofá e, antes que pudesse procurar seu gato, espirrou mais uma vez.

- Você realmente precisa tomar um banho quente, Rin.

- Primeiro vou aquecer você... – ela foi pelo corredor e voltou em pouco tempo, trazendo consigo uma toalha felpuda – Aqui... Enxugue seu cabelo e suas costas. Não pode ficar molhado muito tempo ou vai pegar uma gripe!

Sesshoumaru aceitou a toalha e ficou a observá-la com o cenho franzido.

- Ah! É claro... Médico! – ela bateu a palma da mão na testa e foi para a cozinha – Vou fazer um chá quente! – gritou de lá, agradecendo por Sesshoumaru não estar vendo suas bochechas rosadas.

- Deixe que eu preparo enquanto você toma um banho! Vai ficar doente... – ele entrou na cozinha, tirando as mãos dela do armário.

- Cla... claro! Fique à vontade... O chá está aí dentro... – ela caminhou rapidamente para a saída da cozinha, quase correndo até seu quarto.

"Ai Deus! Eu só queria um Natal tranqüilo! O que foi que eu fiz para o senhor?", ela pensava consigo mesma, enquanto despia-se para entrar debaixo da água quente.

Nem meia hora e ela já estava de volta, vestindo algo mais confortável e quente. Caminhou receosa pelo corredor, esperando que ele não tivesse desaparecido da cozinha. De repente mudara tanto e fora tão gentil.

Será que seria simplesmente o espírito natalino?

- Sente-se melhor? – ele indagou, abordando-a na sala e entregando-lhe uma canela fumegante.

- Acho que sim... – mirou o conteúdo esverdeado da caneca e sorveu um gole – Está gostoso... – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu, sentando-se no sofá.

Rin sentou-se do outro lado, admirando a beleza do fundo da xícara.

- Não sabia que era órfã... – ele disse de repente – Segui o endereço na sua carteira. Achei que morasse lá... Sinto muito.

Rin deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, já não penso mais nisso... – respondeu, não entendo porque raios ele tocara nesse assunto.

- Está bastante frio hoje, não saia sem um casaco ou vai acabar ficando doente... – ele comentou, absorto.

Foi então que Rin percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava tentando começar uma conversa. Talvez não fosse algo que ele fazia com freqüência, por isso a forma estranha de falar.

- Entendo. – ela concordou – Não vou sair de casa hoje.

Ambos sorveram mais um gole de chá.

Silêncio.

- Bem. – ele levantou-se, colocando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro – Agradeço pelo chá, Rin, mas tenho que ir.

- Claro! – ela assentiu, desanimada.

Silêncio.

- Bem... – ela começou, ainda observando o fundo da xícara.

Nesse momento, o gato gordo e peludo saltou da mesinha de centro exatamente nas costas de Sesshoumaru, assustando-o a ponto de desequilibrá-lo.

No segundo seguinte ele estava sobre Rin, lábios colados aos dela, enquanto Max corria para debaixo da poltrona. Antes que Rin pudesse protestar, cedeu à vontade que crescia dentro dela desde que o vira no hospital. Abraçou-lhe pelo pescoço quando sentiu que ele envolvia sua cintura, acomodando-se melhor no sofá e aprofundando mais o beijo carinhoso. Rin deixou a xícara de chá cair, molhando o tapete da sala.

Parecia quase um sonho. "Que Natal mais maravilhoso!", ela pensou, quase sorrindo.

Soltaram-se por falta de ar, encarando-se fixamente.

- Acho que você já se sente muito melhor... – ele comentou, observando as bochechas dela que ficavam em brasa.

- E você já não está mais com frio... – ela retrucou, sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe os lábios outra vez, ignorando a razão que gritava dentro dele. Não que ele fosse um homem de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas havia algo em Rin que o atraía profundamente.

E ela poderia dizer a mesma coisa.

- - -

Vinte e cinco de Dezembro.

Natal! Que data mais mágica e feliz.

Dia de comemoração, família, amigos, paz, amor.

O que mais faltava?

Rin espreguiçou-se, sonolenta, debaixo das cobertas da cama macia e quente. Abriu os olhos devagar e mirou o teto branco do quarto. Teria sido um sonho?

Olhou para o lado e não encontrou o homem de olhos dourados e frios, que ela passou a admirar. Sim, fora tudo um sonho! Sentou-se na cama, emburrada, notando a rosa vermelha que brilhava com a luz do sol em seu criado-mudo.

Apanhou-a, juntamente com um pequeno bilhete.

"Tive uma emergência no hospital.

Esteja pronta às 9h. Você vai jantar comigo.

Feliz Natal, pequena Rin.

Sesshoumaru."

Colocando um sorriso de orelha à orelha no rosto, ela levantou-se subitamente, correndo pelo apartamento como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Estava feliz como nunca antes estivera.

Sesshoumaru era tão bonito!

Radiante como nunca, ela jurou a si mesma que aquele fora o melhor Natal que já tivera em toda a sua vida. O primeiro Natal que não se sentira sozinha em vinte e cinco anos.

O primeiro Natal com Sesshoumaru.

O que ela não sabia, é que seria o primeiro, de muitos outros que viriam.

- - -

**Não gostei do resultado!**

**Lis-sama, desculpe pelo presente precário!**

**Achei que fazer oneshots era bem mais fácil... T.T**

**Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado. E prometo tentar atualizar a outra fic o mais rápido possível! Não me matem! É Natal! u.u**

**Beijos a todos!**

**Um especial para Lis-sama! Feliz Natal querida! O Noel demorou, mas chegou!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
